<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MicroCall by kifotheprotector</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200854">MicroCall</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kifotheprotector/pseuds/kifotheprotector'>kifotheprotector</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vuldstein [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>COVID-19, Canon Universe, Freeform, No Plot/Plotless, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Referenced Austria, Referenced Germany, Refrenced America, Refrenced Canada, Refrenced Denmark, Refrenced Iceland, Refrenced Native Australian (IDK what to call them. I'm sorry), Refrenced New Zealand, Refrenced Norway, Refrenced Sweden, Refrenced native americans, Some Cursing, micronations, video call</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kifotheprotector/pseuds/kifotheprotector</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Micronations have a video call during COVID-19. </p><p>(Not anything political (okay, there are references, but nothing too serious and I try to get off it pretty quick because it's part of their lives right now), just for fun, and probably the only thing in my Vuldstein series that will be past 2018) </p><p>Please comment, I really want feedback because I'm still figuring out how to write.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vuldstein [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MicroCall</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladonia was, unsurprisingly, the first one on the call. Seeing as he was based, and sort of lived, on the internet. Surprisingly, Sealand got on with him. Or, not so surprisingly, seeing as they were both living with Finland at the moment.  </p><p>“Where do you think everyone is?” Sealand asked, scooting closer to Ladonia than strictly necessary on the office chair they shared. “Stay on your side, and I don’t know.” Ladonia huffed, elbowing Sealand. Sealand yelped and glared at his suto-brother.</p><p>Kugelmugel then popped up on the screen, still dressed in a nightshirt. Prussia sat next to them. Their background was of a bedroom that neither Ladonia nor Sealand recognized.  </p><p>“Prussia! Kugel!” Sealand yipped happily. “Kesesese! What, think we weren’t going to show up?” Prussia teased. “Sorry I am late. I had to use Okel Prussia’s computer.” Kugelmugel shrugged, all three micronations ignoring Prussia. “Hey! Don’t ignore the awesome me!” Prussia yelped. “Oh, right! Hi Prussia!” Sealand waved ecstatically. Ladonia yelped as his arm nearly hit him.  </p><p>“Don’t hit your brother, kid.” Prussia smirked, leaning on the chair that had Kugelmugel in it, even though he had his own chair. Sealand winced, and didn’t say anything, but did stop waving his hand around. “We’re not brothers.” Ladonia huffed. “My parents just adopted him.”  </p><p>Another video popped up with Hutt River and Wy sitting next to each other on a couch with a white wall behind it. Hutt had seen better days, looking slightly sickly, and had his purple cape wrapped around himself. Wy was leaning against Hutt and had the computer in her lap. “G’ day.” She said.  </p><p>“Hey, Wy! Hey Hutt!” Sealand happily said. “Hallo.” Kugel said. “G’ day.” Hutt said as well with a forced smile. “How you doing Hutt?” Sealand said worriedly, smile falling. “I’m getting used to it.” Hutt said with a shrug. “Give me a call if you need any help or advice,” Prussia said, a small frown on his face. Hutt nodded and everyone quickly let it drop.  </p><p>Seborga popped onto the screen. He was in a tomato garden, sitting on the ground. “Ciao!” He chirped. “Sorry it took me so long to get on, the internet over here is a little wonky right now.” “You're alright!” Sealand happily chirped back. “G’day, Seb.” Hutt greeted. “Ciao, Hutt.” Seborga replied. “How have you been doing?” Sealand asked. “Oh, it's been alright.” Seborga rubbed the back of his head. There was an awkward silence.  </p><p>“Where is the delinquent?” Hutt asked casually. “He’s like us, on the other side of the world.” Wy hissed. “Yes, I -” Hutt cut himself off with a yawn.  </p><p>“Are you alright?” Sealand asked. “Yeah, he’s fine. Just tired. We’re on the other side of the globe, dummy. It’s night over here.” Wy huffed. “Oh, right.” Sealand said a bit sheepishly. “I forget about time zones sometimes.” Wy rolled her eyes. “That explains the phone calls at 2 o’clock in the morning.” She muttered bitterly.  </p><p>Molossia popped onto the screen, looking disgruntled. He was sitting in what looked like an office/bedroom with a window showing a black, star sprinkled sky. “Hey, Molossia!” Sealand waved happily again, this time hitting Ladonia in the face. Ladonia grunted and shoved Sealand out of the chair. Molossia snorted at them. “Hey, Seabrat.” He said casually, then yawned.  </p><p>“So, we’re not the only ones tired.” Hutt chuckled. Molossia rolled his eyes. “It’s night over here.” He sarcastically snapped. “Although it’s probably night over there too.” He mumbled.  </p><p>“Yeah.” Wy shrugged. “Maybe we should have a call when it’s day in Australia or the US. So, you three don’t have to be awake at night.” Seborga suggested. Molossia flinched. “Nah, I’d rather have it this way.” He shrugged.  </p><p>“Why?” Sealand asked, now standing next to the chair and Ladonia. “It’s America, isn’t it?” Prussia said. Molossia flinched again. “What’s it to you!?” He snapped. Prussia smirked at the micronation. “Oh, fuck off.” Molossia grumbled.  </p><p>“Well, now that everyone’s here, the micronation meeting can commence!” Sealand declared.  </p><p>“First order of business! How’s everyone doing? We haven’t had a video call in three months.” Sealand whined. “Me and Ladonia will go first!”  </p><p>“Well, it’s been kind of boring over here. Sealand and I have been living with Mo- er, Finland. Unkle Denmark visits sometimes but he’s off taking care of Scary Sweden, Unkle Ice, and Unkle Norway because they’re sick.” Ladonia filled in before Sealand could say anything. “Yeah, not much to do other than help Mom out, spam Jerk-England, and kind of loiter around.” Sealand sighed, getting a word in anyways.  </p><p>“Well, I’ll go next.” Seborga said happily after a moment of silence. “It’s been busy over here. Big Brother Romano’s been busy taking care of Big Brother Veneziano and Big Brother Spain, because they’re sick as well. At least it calms down during the night and we can sleep.” He looked slightly sad but cheered right up. “My job is to take care of Big Brother Spain’s tomato garden. Maybe Molossia would like to help me?” He added a bit teasingly. All the micronations laughed as Molossia flushed and began cursing Seborga out with language that would make a sailor blush.  </p><p>Molossia’s soft side wasn’t the best kept secret among the group, but it was something the others enjoyed teasing him about.  </p><p>Once the laughter and cussing dwindled, Kugelmugel went next.  </p><p>“Onkel Germany is sick as well as Vati so Ms. Hungary is here taking care of them while Onkel Prussia takes care of me.” Kugelmugel said. “We’ve had a great time deciding which of my diary passages are and aren’t art.” Prussia filled in. Molossia snorted. “You keep diaries?” He chuckled.  </p><p>“You wish you had as awesome of a library of them like me!” Prussia cackled. “Sounds like a fun time.” Hutt said, engaging in the conversation. “Si! We might have to join you Kugel when quarantine is over!” Seborga said. “Oh joy, hanging out with you weirdos.” Wy drawled sarcastically, her way of saying she’d join in if they asked. “Pfft, count me out. I bet most of them are just ‘I’m Awesome’ written down.” Molossia huffed.  </p><p>“Hey!” Prussia snapped. “Most of them are just ‘I’m Awesome’, but the way they are written is the part where we decide if they are art or not!” Kugel got a look of adoration on their face. “Well, that’s all we’re getting out of them.” Wy sniffed.  </p><p>“Well, how’s it been over in Australia?” Sealand asked. “Yes, let us address the elephant in the room.” Wy said as she and everyone else turned to Hutt River. Having been the second member of their group that was dissolved, they hopped to know what was going on to better understand everything. </p><p>“It’s... been better than I expected.” Hutt admitted. “I just feel a little weak from losing my land, but I can still feel my people!” Hutt smiled brightly. “And Australia is letting me have the basement in his home at the capital and lets me live upstairs if I feel like it.”  </p><p>“Yeah, losing people is the worst part.” Prussia muttered. “And, hey, basement buddies!” Prussia brightened and gestured to the basement he claimed as his own. Hutt laughed and looked a little more relieved. “Thanks for not thinking me a freak.” He muttered. “Jeeeas, ya lose some part of you but that doesn’t mean we lose you.” Molossia huffed. Everyone was quiet.  </p><p>“I remember you told me that.” Kugelmugel whispered, apparently back from their thoughts on Prussia’s diary art. “That’s nice of you, Mo.” Hutt smiled. “Oh, go fuck yourselves with a rake, pointy side up, hard enough you need an ambulance.” Molossia scowled. “And, he’s back.” Wy bluntly stated. Seborga laughed. “Good, we don’t need the world to collapse.” Sealand giggled. Hutt chuckled.  </p><p>“Well, other than the emotions in the house, we’ve been okay. Big Brother sometimes has to go check on Big Brother New Zealand, but other than that, we have family bonding nights and just generally cause e-mail mayhem.” Wy filled in the rest before Molossia could curse them out again. “That’s why my inbox is full of rick-rolls!” Ladonia accused, pointing a finger at the female of the group. “Fight me.” She smirked.  </p><p>Ladonia was about to jump into the computer and transport himself to Australia’s house, but Sealand stopped him. “Wait! Quarantine!” Sealand said, putting a hand on Ladonia’s shoulder. Ladonia glared at Sealand, but sat back down and glared at the now cackling Wy. “I will get my revenge.” Ladonia seethed.  </p><p>“I bet you will.” Hutt chuckled, then let out an ‘oof’ when his bilby jumped onto his stomach. “Hey, you still have Billy!” Sealand praised as the group cooed, publicly or on the inside, at the bilby. “I will never understand why you call it Billy.” Molossia muttered. “I was very young when I got him.” Hutt huffed. “Meh.” Molossia shrugged.  </p><p>“Wait, do still have Chase?” Ladonia asked Molossia, trying not to ask as if he cared for the fluffy dog Molossia owned. Molossia smirked. “Of course, I still have him.” “Can we see?” Seborga crooned. Molossia stuck out his tongue in disgust. “Blech, you guys make it sound so gross.” He complained, but complied and ducked under the desk he was at to gather said dog.  </p><p>“Well, while we’re gathering our animals to show off, anyone wanna see Gilbird?” Prussia said slyly. “Yes!” Was the almost collective answer. Prussia cackled and walked off to get the yellow fluff ball.  </p><p>Molossia returned to the screen holding his large white dog, who looked very tired, and sat down with him. “Hi, Chase!” Ladonia crooned. Chase tilted his head and let his tongue roll out of his mouth. “Alright, here’s Gilbird!” Prussia returned as well with the bird. Chase growled and Gilbird cheeped and tilted his cute little head.  </p><p>Molossia quickly put Chase onto the ground. “What, too scared to let your weak pooch take on the awesome Gilbird?” Prussia teased. “No, I just don’t want what would happen to your pathetic puff ball happen to my computer.” Molossia growled. Prussia cackled.  </p><p>“Alright, your turn Molossia!” Sealand cut in. “Er, well. Nothing much’s been going on. I’m living with Mr. America and Canada right now, so that’s something I guess.” Molossia shrugged. “Oh please, Junior and Birdie are always getting up to something. At least tell us where you are.” Prussia crooned. Molossia glared. “Yeah, America’s a big place. We told you we’re at the capital.” Wy said.  </p><p>“Fine.” Molossia growled. “We’re along the border of America and Canada, Montana/British Colombia border, in the Rocky Mountains and next to the Blackfeet Indian Reservation.” He shrugged. “You guys have a reservation for people from India?” Sealand questioned. “Native Americans, dummy.” Ladonia clarified. “Oh, like the natives in Australia.” Hutt said. “Aboriginal and Torres Strait Island. They’ve dropped by every now and then.” Wy said. “They’re really fun, even if they do get on Australia’s nerves sometimes.” Hutt chuckled.  </p><p>“Yeah, Niitsitapi’s dropped by about once a week now. She’s okay.” Molossia shrugged. “Wait, I thought you said ‘Blackfeet’.” Seborga said. “That’s just another way of saying Blackfeet.” Molossia explained. “And it’s what she wants America, Canada, and me to call her.” Seborga nodded.  </p><p>“Well, how’s Spain doing?” Prussia asked Seborga. “Not exactly the best. He’s pretty sick, but I think he might be exaggerating just a little because he likes how Big Brother Romano’s taking care of him.” Seborga shrugged. Prussia smirked. “That sounds like Spain.”  </p><p>“And how’s the North American Twins doing?” Prussia asked. “Again, go-”  </p><p>Molossia was cut off as a scream echoed from his side of the screen. Molossia jumped and whirled towards the door in shock. There was rapid running of footfalls and the opening and closing of doors.  </p><p>On the other sides, Finland came bursting into the room, Romano came rushing out and practically tackled Seborga in a panic, Hungary came rushing down with her frying pan (which made Prussia panic and fall out of his chair), and Australia came down last with two koalas on his shoulders and looking at his two micronations with panic.  </p><p>A few minutes later, the screaming dwindled and Molossia returned to looking at his screen where Sealand and Ladonia were hugging Finland with wide eyes, Australia now had two koalas and Wy on him, having taken Wy’s place on the couch, and Hutt leaning on him, Hungary had taken Kugelmugel onto her lap with Prussia clinging to both of them, and Seborga was hugging Romano as Romano straightened the computer and had moved them to a patio with two chairs and a table.  </p><p>Molossia knew they expected an answer.  </p><p>“It’s been like this ever since Gorge Floyd passed.” He muttered. “With all of the racism coming to light, America’s civil war scar’s been acting up and bleeding. He sleeps in the living room on a tarp because sometimes he bleeds when he sleeps. Canada says it hasn’t acted up like that since the Civil Rights movement.” Molossia curled in on himself and his dog jumped onto his lap, licking his face. “But, America says it’s a good thing.” He forced a smile. “It means people know there’s a problem and are taking action.”  </p><p>“I know what you mean. It’s been a fight against racism over here too.” Romano said. “Yeah, you guys got some cuts and bruises because of it, right?” Seborga asked. Romano nodded. “I can know what you mean.” Australia said. “I’ve had the fight against racism too.”  </p><p>“But it does mean that people are realizing what’s going on and are doing something about it.” Hungary soothed Molossia in a motherly voice. “America will get better.” Finland consoled.  </p><p>“I-I know!” Molossia snapped. “This isn’t a therapy session, you know.”  </p><p>The micronations chuckled, grateful for Molossia’s bravo.  </p><p>At that moment, a woman stepped into view on Molossia’s camera. She had long black hair, black eyes, and wore a mix of animal skins and modern day clothing. The sunlight that now filtered through the window framed her nicely.  </p><p>“Oh, hey.” Molossia muttered. “Hello. I was just going to tell you that if you want breakfast, I’m taking you out for it.” The woman said. “Can I finish the video call?” Molossia asked. The woman nodded and then left.  </p><p>“Molossia, who was that?” Finland asked with dead seriousness. “That was The Blackfeet Nation. The house we’re staying at is really close to the Blackfeet Indian Reservation, so she’s been visiting a lot lately.” “Ah, so she’s a native personification?” Australia clarified. “Yep.” Molossia huffed. Finland raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. “There are native personifications in the Americas and Australia?” Hungary asked, looking slightly confused. “Yeah. We don’t always get along, with the whole colonization thing and stuff, but I knew them my whole life and, thankfully, they blame our governments, not us personifications that were the colonies. At least, that’s here in Australia and New Zealand. The rest of Oceania was already the personification and just changed.” Australia said.  </p><p>They turned to Molossia. “Not my really place to say I guess, ‘cause I don’t have baggage with them.” He muttered. </p><p>“Not the question, buddy.” Prussia chuckled. Molossia scowled. “I’m not your buddy.” He snapped. “Well, anyway, I think it’s the same deal like Australia has.”  </p><p>“Well, I think this has been enough excitement for one video call. So, you fucktards can either hang up or continue because I need my little brother’s help.” Romano frowned. “Oh, well then, Addio!” Seborga waved. “Bye!” The rest called out and waved as the Italians hung up.  </p><p>“I think I should get these two to bed anyways.” Australia said. “Oh.” Wy pouted, then yawned. “Bye, I guess.” Hutt waved. “Bye.” Wy huffed. Their screen went black.  </p><p>“Well, I’m hungry, so I guess I’ll talk with you dicks again in the future or something." Molossia muttered before signing off.  </p><p>That left Kugelmugel, Prussia, Hungary, Sealand, Ladonia, and Finland on the video call.  </p><p>“I’ll call them later and ask what’s going on.” Finland told Prussia and Hungary. “Good idea.” Hungary said. “Hey, Kugel, you wanna tell us about Prussia’s diary art?” Sealand asked, wanting to get out of the depressing mood that everyone suddenly was in. </p><p>Kugelmugel looked up and looked happy. “Sure.”  </p><p>“Let’s hear it then.” Ladonia sighed.  </p><p>“Well, some of it is very poetic art. Like the kind of poetic art that you see books advertising. Why he is awesome.” Kugelmugel pointed to Prussia who ruffled up with pride. “Then there is the other types of poetic ways that he is awesome. Written as though he was a knight in shining armor there to vanquish evil...  </p><p>Finland chuckled at the lecture Kugelmugel began to give on the various artistic ways Prussia used to describe himself as awesome, and the way Sealand and Ladonia seemed slightly enraptured by it. Prussia seemed beyond proud to be the focus point of the lecture and seemed to be recording it or the video call. He made eye contact with Hungary who seemed just as amused as he was.  </p><p>Shaking his head, he turned and left to get back to work, and possibly find out what was going on in North America. Maybe Greenland would know.   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>